The Tragic World of Pokémon
by JustDrew
Summary: The world of Pokémon used to be a place of harmony between Pokémon and humans. However, one day, they began to terrorize the world, all on their own. This is the story of a boy and his fight for survival in the now tragic world of Pokémon. *I do not own Pokémon nor Nintendo. In addition, all characters, places, etc, are not based on real life, with a few exceptions*
1. Prologue

_It began 7 years ago...seems like so long, before world was set ablaze (and subsequently flooded), the regions literally shattered, and humanity as we knew it went virtually extinct._

_No one knew what had happened; where it started or how it all began. Many blamed Team Rocket at first, but they quickly denied responsibility. That claim became a lot more credible when their leader was eaten alive on national television. _

_After that, people had their own opinions when it came to blaming a terrorist group. Names that hadn't been uttered in years and new ones alike: Team Magma, Galactic, Plasma, Flare, Skull, and that supposed cult Rainbow Rocket were all uttered in conversation at one time or another. Of course, the groups both literally and figuratively died out, most infamously the members of Flare all committing suicide in an active volcano. _

_Then the real conspiracies began to pour in, concepts unheard of before, such as global warming (whoever heard of the ice caps melting?), or a supposed "rip in the fabric of space and time" (nonsense, I thought, since Dialga and Palkia wouldn't have easily let that happen) and even something called "repopulation" (the idea that Pokémon from different regions intermingling could make others endangered and upset the natural balance)._

_I don't personally know if any of those theories are true, but I suppose people will believe anything to stay sane (or insane) given the right, or wrong, circumstances...The point is that one was ready, nobody was even close to prepared (but how could they, I suppose)._

_I wish the story I told could have a happy ending, but I barely even remember true happiness. However, I hope whoever reads this can say that the world is normal where you are..._

**Hiya, it's Drew, the author. I've never done anything like this before, so forgive me if it's not particularly good or perfect or whatever. The 1st chapter (technically) will be out soon. After that, I'll try to keep up and update when I can. There won't be that much time between though, I hope. I hope to make these longer, but as a prologue, I figured it should be kinda short. Anyway, thank you for reading. Please review, criticism is always appreciated (although some praise would be nice too now and again XD). Okay, that's all for now. Bye! **

**Oh, and dumb question, but how does the font look? I struggled to get it right and look both aesthetically pleasing and fit the mood. Weird question, I know, but opinions would be greatly appreciated. OK, now I'm really done. Thanks, and bye!**

***waves, fades***


	2. Chapter 1: Pokemart Madness

I was 10 years, 9 months and 7 days old when that unforgettable day occurred. I woke up early, as always, wearing my Piplup pajamas and did my morning ritual of opening my window on the second floor, letting the fresh air in as I breathed the intoxicating smell of nature. I had lived in Twinleaf Town of the Sinoh region my entire life and truly loved the small town, but, as it seemed for most ten-year-olds, I had caught the trainer bug and was finally ready to leave and start my journey. Little did I know that it was much different journey than I expected.

But, first, I had to change clothes, so I turned away from my window and went to my closet. After changing, I looked at myself in the mirror: Emerald eyes sparkling, short, blond hair blowing slightly in the wind, peach skin brightly displayed in the morning daylight. I had my GO Pokémon shirt, blue shorts, and my favorite black velcro sneakers. I smiled brightly and looked at my new Pokewatch. I was making great time; Professor Pineneedle wouldn't be at her lab yet, so I watched some TV for a few minutes.

As soon as I did, a commercial was on. "...**a Pokémon with talent? Is it the coolet or cutest thing around? Then come on down and show off your Pokémon in beautiful Hearthome City! We are just off Trail-WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM WITH BREAKING NEWS!" **I sat up a little straighter as a blond reporter spoke loudly and quickly. **"The Pokemart at Sandgem Town has been attacked! We are not sure of the cause or if there are any survivors trapped inside! We will update you further as information comes in!" **The channel went went to static for a few moments before going back to an interview with Roark, from Oreburgh City.

I looked at my watch and figured it was time to go. I calmly turned off the TV as the Rock-type gym leader smiled at me. I was worried of course, since the Professor was in Sandgem, but I figured she would be fine. Heck, I even thought that she would be helping in the search effort.

I went to the window and closed it, the wind picking up a bit before walking to the staircase on the other side of my room. I turned back and looked at my room, one final time, a smirk on my lips and a twinkle in my eyes. Then I turned away, leaving behind my second happiest memory.

**Hey,peeps. Its Drew, the author! I hope the story is good so far. I was planning on making the chapter longer, but I think I stopped at a good place. I'd rather do that than make a long chapter that ends abruptly. Chapter 2 will be out before the end of next week. Also, if you have a keen eye, I hid an Easter egg or two in my writing (There are two, actually: One is a reference to one of the game titles; the other is based on a very popular mobile app). If you think you found them, maybe comment about it (and maybe I base a character or something on you). **

**Anywho, as always, criticism is appreciated, still hope the font is good, etc. **** Review, follow, etc. if you so choose. ****Any suggestions appreciated, yada yada yada. Okay, that's all. Bye! *waves, fades out***


	3. Chapter 2: Lovely Tears

I bounded down the stairs, excitedly. Suddenly, all the nervous energy in me couldn't contain itself. I wondered what kinds of people I would meet, how many species of Pokémon I would encounter, the amount of battles I would win. I was in such a daze in my sense of euphoria that I nearly ran over my Mom.

"Oh, dear! Slow down there, Jacob Ryan Spinders, or else I might have to reconsider letting you go at all." I sighed. Dahlia Spinders: Motherly, overprotective... and sarcastic to no end. I often wonder how she thought the sarcasm was a good teaching style, but I had long grown used to it and learned to stop questioning her parenting technique. Even then, I knew I'd had a good childhood.

I looked up at her as she smirked. Her eyes were a Water blue, while her hair was a shock of Electric yellow, much like mine, except hers was curly. She smirked down at me, as it seemed that smirk was always glued onto her almost porcelain colored face, and spoke in her somehow always humorous voice. "Well, are you going to stand there or give your mother a hug before you leave me forever?" She raised an eyebrow, a mischievous glimmer in her eye, and placed her hands on her hips. I smiled and hugged her, tightly, as she wrapped her around me and hugged back.

We stayed like that for only a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. My mother often smelled like Lavender, and I had grown fond of the smell. I thought that it smelled a bit stronger that day, but I didn't mind. It may have lasted a lot longer than it did, but we were interrupted by my Dad.

"What? Dear old dad gets no love?" He smiled and chuckled heartily as me and Mom seperated and I began hugging him as well. Scott Spinders: My father, tough as nails, but gentle as a spring rain. His hair was Fire red, while his eyes were a Leaf green, and his skin was a tan color. He hugged me with strong arms, a strict contrast to my mother's, which were light and smooth. However, mother soon joined in too, and the three of us hugged silently, the contrasts coalescing into a beautiful, warm balance. When we finally let go, our eyes were all a bit wet, but no one said a word about it...

I smiled at the both of them, forgetting that I had to leave for a moment, but that moment soon ended as my Mom wiped her eyes as she had a surprised look on her face. "Oh, I almost forgot. We have a present for you. Don't we, Scott?" She looked at him with those playful eyes as he laughed heartily and ruffled my hair. "Indeed we do, Dahlia. Now, close your eyes, Spider." I rolled my eyes a bit. They had been calling me that long as I could remember. My mother once explained to me the reason behind that nickname; something to do with being able to spin a web from other people's stories, an ability to connect with people, and also being just furry and soft.

I closed my eyes and waited for about thirty seconds. Finally, I heard "Okay, son, open your eyes!" I did so and had a look of shock on my face. In front of me was the newest pair of sneakers, even faster than the ones I already had! They were a gray color with red and black streaks throughout. My parents smiled at me and my elation as my mother gestured. "Go ahead, try them on." I looked at them with unbelieving, then blinked and immediately tried on the shoes. I slipped off my black ones and slipped on the new gray ones, left foot first, then right.

They felt perfect, loose yet comfy, light but strong. I walked a few paces back and forth and they felt comfortable without flying off my feet. I figured I would be able to run in them easily.

I looked at my parents and gave them a wide grin. "They are perfect!" I hugged them both, separately once more, Mom, then Dad, saying to each of them an "I love you". Then I stepped back and happened to look at my watch. A look of concern crossed my face as I realized that I was going to be late. I smiled bashfully as I looked at my parents. "Well, I guess it's time to go..." Scott smiled and ruffled my hair once more. "Go get em, Spider!"

My mother then stepped forward and took my face in her hands. She stilled smelled like lavender, stronger than ever, and I breathed it in as she spoke to me in a soothing voice. For once, the shimmer in her eyes didn't seem as playful. "Son, I know you are going to do great things. I have spent the last ten years of my life taking care of you and I don't regret any of it. You are, by far, my greatest creation and the best son a mother could ask for. And I know that even when I'm not with you or you with me, then we will always be in each others hearts. I just hope that you do what you know is right. Never compromise your believes, do nothing I wouldn't approve of, but most of all...just live. I love you, Jacob."

Then my mom cried into my shoulder, lovely tears streaming down her cheeks. I let her and she soon let me go. I smiled at them, leaving behind three things I can never forget. My parents, my fondest and most cherished memory and that smell of sickly sweet lavender, growing ever stronger...

_Looking back, I have been able to realizs sonething. Love is a strange emotion. It cannot be manufactured and rarely be faked. It's hard to gain,yet easy to lose. You never know what it feels like until you experience it, but each time you do its...different, like reading a book over and over, getting a new message or a new story each time. However, as rare as it is, it's unarguably the best emotion there is and of all the variations of love, a parent's seems to go above an beyond, being the most potent and pure kind there is...if only I could have held onto it a little longer..._

**Hello! It's Drew,the author. So, I tried to make this chapter longer, and I think I succeeded, but I realized that it's still pretty short. They will be getting longer once there's more content, since right now we are just starting out. Anywho, this time I've hidden 5 Easter Eggs in my writing. 4, I believe, are pretty obvious (even if they are a bit clunky). The fifth, however, is a bit more clever, I think, and is a foreshadowing of whatever happens next. Anywho, I hope I'm not boring you and that my writing is improving. Criticism, opinions, follow, review, yada yada yada, you know the drill. Okay, that's all for now peeps. See you for the next installment! *flashes peace sign, fades away***


	4. Chapter 3: Sandgem Scorched

I ran in my new shoes straight to Route 201...or at least I was, until my best friend and Rival Jerry stopped me. Or, rather, ran straight into me. I fell on the green grass and shook my head. I was used to being knocked over by him, but today I was in a real rush. I looked up at Jerry, slightly annoyed and couldn't help but notice his always... peculiar style of clothing: Red striped long sleeved shirt, gray jeans and brown boots. His wild blond hair and amber eyes were enough to set him apart, but the clothes overdid it, along with that green bag he carried around.

_I recall my first memory of Jerry now. I was about two or three, I had been a bit wobbly at walking. Jerry, however, could run like the wind, even then. He ran right into me, headfirst and we both fell to the ground. Even as I cried, he just smiled, picked me up, and introduced himself with his even then smug attitude._

Jerry was still the same as ever. He smirked as he offered me a hand. I accepted and got up as he spoke. "Sorry about that, Jacob. I didn't see you there. I'm too pumped about getting my first Pokémon!" He put his hands on his hips triumphantly. "Not to mention becoming the next Pokémon Master." He winked at me as he crossed his arms. "You won't get in my way will you?"

I raised an eyebrow. Jerry had always had high aspirations, and he may have been my best friend, but that didn't mean I would let him do as he pleased. "We'll have to see about that. You never know. I may end up saving your life one day." Jerry scoffed at that response. "Whatever." He rolled his eyes and looked back at me. "So, I guess you're going to Twinneedle's lab, right? You heard about that attack on Sandgem Town?" Despite the graveness of his words, Jerry seemed excited. Perhaps it hadn't registered with him yet...or, the more likely explanation, if it didn't have to do with him or get in his way, he didn't care.

"Aren't you worried at all? What if she's in trouble? She could be trapped in the Pokemart for all we know!" Jerry's eyed betrayed him for just a second, the concern apparent, but that was quickly covered by his arrogant attitude. "Oh, don't be so worried. She's the Professor, the leading expert of Pokémon in the entire region! She's perfectly fine." I wished that I could believe Jerry, but I wasn't so sure and I know he wasn't either.

"Anyway, we won't know for sure unless we go to Sandgem Town, now will we?" He turned towards Route 201, but looked at me first, a sneer in his face. "Last one there is a rotten Exeggcute!" He ran off and I saw he had no regard for the grass. I yelled at him "We aren't supposed to go in the tall grass!" but was too late. He ran off, turned right, and was out of sight, heading for Sandgem at an amazing speed.

I headed after him, but first, I gave my childhood hometown one last look. I could have reminisced for hours about that place, but I didn't want to linger. I left behind the green trees, the fresh air, the cool wind and my entire childhood, along with the memories still there and went on my way. I'm not sure now whether it was the right decision, but it is nonetheless the decision I made, regardless of what I think now.

I figured that if Jerry could run through the tall grass, then so could I. I wasn't nearly as fast, but my new shoes helped. As I ran, I looked at the scenery around me. It was still green, but there were ledges in places, along with signs with useful information. I didn't see any people around, which I thought was a little unusual. I had always been told that new trainers stayed around the Route to Sandgem with their new Pokémon, looking for their first win on some poor unsuspecting newbie on their way to Professor Twinneedle's lab. However, I didn't mind; less competition for me and no distractions to keep me from getting their first. Besides, it was still early, the sun barely in the sky.

I looked up and saw some strange looking clouds. They were a dark gray and were floating around at various heights. Also, I could have sweared they were coming from the direction of Sandgem. But, maybe it was the wind. Although they didn't seem like a major concern, I thought that they would have hindered the Pokémon that flew around... if there were any.

That was something else that seemed really unusual: There were no Pokemon around, at all. No Starly's flying around, no Ratata's scurrying, not even a single Pokémon attacking me in the tall grass. But, again, at least nothing was distracting me. Maybe they were all in the woods or went to Sandgem because of the ruckus or perhaps I was just a lucky kid. Even after sending that thought away to the back of my mind, I had a nagging feeling that something was deeply wrong.

I ran for about ten minutes, and still no sign of a single living being, people and Pokémon alike. I was close to Sandgem Town when I noticed the gray clouds getting thicker. I took a whiff of the air and suddenly realized I didn't smell only oxygen, for there was another scent: smoke.

I ran even faster now, letting my legs take me. Finally, I had Sandgem in my sights and saw the first sign of life on the outskirts. It was the blond reporter from earlier. She still had her microphone, but I didn't see a cameraman. I ran up to her and she looked like she was out of breath from running on her heels and had a worried look on her face. As she saw me, her face changed to a slight look of relief and worry at the same time. "Who are you? Where did you come from? Are you heading to Sandgem Town?" She instinctively put her microphone to my face and I tilted my head. "I'm Jacob, from Twinleaf Town and yes, I'm heading that way..."

A look of horror appeared on her face. "Do you know what has happened there? Are you sure you want to go? Don't you know it's dangerous!?" She was frantic now and I raised an eyebrow. Something had obviously frightened her, but I wasn't sure what. I decided to see if I could get her to calm down and answer some questions.

"Um, miss, did you happen to see a blond haired kid just run through here?" The blond got an annoyed look on her face. "Don't you know that I ask the questions here?" She gestured with her microphone to nothing in particular as she thought for a second. Then she mumbled, loud enough for me to hear "Is that the kid that nearly ran me over?" I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that would be him."

She looked at me, alarmed again and grabbed my shoulder with her free hand. "Are you saying he was going to Sandgem? Didn't you two see that it was attacked? Do I need to explain how I barely escaped with my life?" She was partially yelling now and I wanted to back away,but instead, I looked her right in the eyes. There was pure fear in them, and I know that she was only looking out for my well being. However, even if there was trouble, I had to catch up to Jerry. There was no telling what had happened to him.

I put my own hands on her shoulders and looked at her, trying to put a calming face. "Listen, miss, I need to go to Sandgem. I don't know exactly what happened, but I did see your report." She perked up at that and continued listening. "I know that the Pokemart was attacked and that people might be in danger. But, my friend was headed there and might be in danger too. You saw for yourself how reckless he could be. I could never forgive myself if he were in trouble and I stood by doing nothing."

I looked down, and blinked tears out of my eyes, trying to keep my composure. Then the woman pushed up my chin and looked at me, sympathetically. She sighed and asked "I suppose nothing I can say will stop you?" I shook my head and she let me go, patting my head. "I guess I have to let you go, no matter what? Can you just promise to be careful? And watch out, because you won't like what you see when you get there?" She looked over her shoulder, a frown on her face, gripping her microphone at her side as she seemed to direct a hatred at the town.

"I will." I simply said and began running to the town, only looking over my shoulder once. I saw the reporter who only asked questions, but had no answers turn away from me and Sandgem Town and just look off into the woods, perhaps looking for answer there. It wouldn't be long before I did the same.

The first thing I noticed was the smoke. It was heavy and covered the sky overhead. It smelled abhorrent and consumed the Pokemart and most of the houses there. The second thing I noticed was there were, again, no people in sight. There were no Pokémon either, for that matter.

I studied the town for a moment and it hit me just how serious the attack was. The Pokemart was in ruins and was flaming. There was no way anyone could have survived in the rubble. I took a step closer and realized that the smell that had been bothering me so was not only smoke...but burning flesh. I studied the wreckage and jumped back in horror at an arm, almost unrecognizable and twisted at angles that were so unnatural I can't describe them. Luckily, that was the worst of the wreckage.

The houses on fire seemed to not emanate any smell besides smoke, so I figured they must have been unoccupied. I'm not sure whether that was a good or had thing, but it seemed that maybe someone had delayed their death.

The rest of the town was simply empty. I walked into the Pokémon Center as the electric doors silently and creepily opened. There was no one there, not a trace. The only sign was a Nurse's hat, most likely belonging to Nurse Joy. It was laying in the ground, near the entrance, as if she were trying to escape. I looked for any Pokémon left behind, but found none. I did find Pokeballs, but they were all empty. It was almost as if they had jumped out all on their own.

After walking out, I finally centred my sights on the Professor's lab. I didn't know what exactly I would find, but I did know that one way or another, I wouldn't like it...

**Hey! It's Drew, the author. First of all, it took forever to write this, hehe. I'm not used to writing so much at once, but I'm sure I'll get used to it. I didn't hide any Easter eggs this time, but I may have based Jerry off of a particular Rival from the games. Maybe if you guess who it is, I might be offering a prize. Anyway, I hope my writing is still okay. I'm always up for advice or criticism, either way I listen. Anywho, like, follow, review, etc. My next chapter will be up sometime (hopefully early) next week. Cya! *winks,fades***


	5. Chapter 4 Trouble in Twinleaf Town

_We all make choices in our lives. Some of them seem insignificant and some of them seem to drastically change our lives. However, it seems like all choices are connected. A Butterfree flapping its wings in Eterna Forest determines a storm in Jubilife City. Or, a trainer from Twinleaf Town making a choice to go into Sandgem Town means that others must suffer. A single choice can change the future...but what if that future...had been determined long ago?_

I stood in front of Professor Twinneedle's lab now. It was one of the only buildings untouched in the town,which seemed like a good thing. However, it was eerily silent, which disturbed me greatly. I'm not sure what I had expected to find, but I did know that it would be nothing good.

I slowly opened the door, which opened with a silence that was strangely worse than if it had made a creaking noise. I looked inside and noticed that it was dark. The lights weren't on and none of the machines seemed to be running. The only light came from two windows on either side at the front of the lab, but they did little but punctuate the darkness.

I was too nervous to call out. I didn't want to go in...but I knew I had to. If I didn't, then my conscience would never let me forgive myself. So, I walked in slowly, the tile floor echoing under me. I had only taken a few steps when I heard the soft thud of the door closing behind me, ridding me of my main source of light. I was now effectively blind as a Zubat.

I had only been to the lab once and barely remebered the layout. I held my hands in front of me and walked slowly. I decided I should keep to the wall, so I went to the left. I felt the stations of computers and the knocked over chairs that assistants sat at. Then, I felt something that made me fall backwards. It was silky and make a rustling noise when I touched it. I let out a small yell as I fell on the floor, keeping still, staring at it until my eyes could adjust to the darkness.

...it was a plant. Its leaves were green and it was in a pot next to a desk. I let out a sigh of relief and had to keep myself from laughing. I slowly stood up and with my newly adjusted eyes looked around.

It was a mess. Papers were strewn around; a couple of computer screens cracked. A lone shoe was in a corner, as if someone had been backed into it. I didn't see anyone, not even Jerry or the Professor, but I felt a presence I couldn't quite explain. I decided to walk to the middle of the room, to get a better angle...and saw why.

Laying by an empty table, on the right side of the room, was Professor Twinneedle. She was laying in thr fetal position, head being held in her curled arms. Her long, light brown hair was splayed and her ice blue eyes were closed. The long lab coat she wore was tattered and she was missing a shoe, revealing a tan foot (it only later occurred to me that it was the same shoe from earlier).

I ran to her and knelt down, as I shook her with all my might, yelling. "Professor! Professor Twinneedle! Are you all right!?" I put my finger to her wrist and pressed down. There was a faint pulse and in the silence I could barely hear her breathing. I turned her over so that her arms were at either side of her and that she was facing upwards. I took her face in my hands and spoke to her, still yelling, although not as loud. "Ms. Twinneedle! If you can hear me, please wake up!"

I waited a few moments...and then her eyes slowly fluttered open as she let out a groan. "Guh..." I moved back, surprised. I part of me didn't think she would wake up. She glanced around and eventually set her eyes on me. They widened a bit as she started moving her hands, as if trying to grasp something.

I held my hands up, and spoke quickly, afraid at the fact that she was afraid. "Professor Twinneedle! My name is Jacob. Jacob Spinders. I'm from Twinleaf Town." She seemed to get a sense of recognition in her eyes as she sat up. She held her head with her left hand and spoke in a croaky voice. "Twinleaf...Town?"

I quickly stood up and walked hurriedly to the water cooler, grabbing a cup. "Here, Ms. Twinneedle, have some water. You sound awful." I turned to her and smiled a little as the cup filled. "You look kind of awful too. No offense." She smiled at the remark in spite of everything and accepted the cup as I sat and gave it to her. She downed it in three sips, a gasp followed by an 'Ah' escaping her lips. She set it next to her and looked at me as she spoke, her voice much better now. "Thank you."

I set a hand on her arm, a worried look on my face. "Professor, are you all right? Are you injured? What happened? Where is everyone?" She looked down to my hand as she answered. Her voice was soft and meek, unlike what you would expect from the leading expert in Pokémon. "I'm alright. It could have a lot worse..." She suddenly looked up at me. "What are you doing here?"

I explained to her that I was coming to Sandgem originally to get a Pokémon; how I saw the news report; my frend Jerry had ran off without me; that I saw the town was empty and on fire. She listened intently and shook her head. "You shouldn't have come here. You and your friend need to get out..." I looked at her, pleading in my eyes as I asked again "Professor. What happened here?" She sighed, closed her eyes, and told a horrid tale.

"It all happened so quickly. Me and my two assistants were working, awaiting any new trainers, early this morning. One of them asked me if they could go to the Pokemart. I had no reason to disagree with him." She turned to the wall as she continued. About five minutes later, I wondered what was taking so long, so I went outside. Everything was fine. People were out and about. Nurse Joy was cheerily running the Center. And I saw my assistant at the counter of the Pokemart." She closed her eyes. "That's when it happened."

"It was a Charizard, one of the biggest I've ever seen. I thought it was strange, at first, that it was flying around above the town. For one, they aren't even native to the region. And second, it didn't have a trainer with it. A couple of people looked up at it; a small child even pointed. It flew with majestic wings...and then it opened it's mouth, setting the Mart on fire."

"I just stood there, mouth wide open in shock. There wasn't anything I could do anyway. I saw the inside of the Mart, the people panicking, my assistant the first one to the exit... only to die in the rubble, arm outstretched, as if reaching for me." Twinneedle blinked back tears as she continued. "At that point, the Charizard flew out of sight. I thought it was over. I was so wrong."

"The reporter and her cameraman came from Jubilife ten minutes later. A crowd had gathered around the incident. No one knew what to think and about twenty people or so were huddled in the group, whispering to each other. After her report, the blond began asking questions, but no one could give her any answers, me included." She glanced down. "My other assistant was hysterical, crying her eyes out in the lab as I went back inside to comfort her. That's when I saw the second attack through the window."

"It was the same Charizard, I'm certain of that, if nothing else. It grabbed the reporter's cameraman with its claws as it set houses on fire." She closed her as and spoke as if in a trance. "It grabbed people by the twos, threes, fours. I'm not sure what happened to them exactly, but I saw a couple get flung around into trees and drop to the ground from hundreds of feet high. People tried to run, but it did no good. There were only five people left in town when the damned thing finally left and headed somewhere that way." She gestured to the west of town."

"It was me; standing by the window, my assistant; who was sniffling by the entrance of the lab, the blond reporter; who stood in shock by the exit to town, Nurse Joy; she had lost her hat and was right outside the Center; and the small child from earlier; she was about four or five, crying for her 'Mommy' in the very middle of town." At this point, Professor Twinneedle finally got up, pushing herself with her arms and stumbling slightly. She went the the window that faced the direction of the Pokemon Center and spoke with her hands clasped behind her back. It was as if she was imagining the exact circumstances and taking her place, to watch them again.

"Of all the creatures it could have possibly been, it was one of the most misunderstood that came first: a Magikarp. It flopped up to the child from the woods. I have no idea where it came from, but I suppose it doesn't matter. As soon as it came up to the child, it looked up and her...and slapped her in the face with its tail, making the girl fall and cry. Nurse Joy, the caring soul that she is, immediately ran up to her, picked her up, and sprinted into the Pokémon Center." Twinneedle was quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"They came like a flood. There must have been dozens of different Pokémon rushing out from the woods. They were from all different regions, all different types, shapes sizes, no two were alike, or even in the same evolutionary pattern. But that didn't matter, they still behaved like a cohesive unit."

"They attacked the Center first. I could hear Nurse Joy's screams, along with those of the child. I saw Joy run out of the Center, leaving the girl behind. A Swellow and Pidgey followed her as she ran in the direction of Jubilife. I have no idea if she made it. What I do know is that the screams from the Center soon stopped."

"The reporter ran off in the opposite direction, towards Twinleaf, at this point. I don't blame her. I would have too, but..." She trailed off and looked st the entrance, her eyes watery, like melting ice. "Me and my assistant, we were trapped. They came quickly and attacked...but we didn't give up so easily."

"My assistant was always a fiesty spirit. She grabbed a Pokeball from the counter, where we usually keep the Starters and threw it. A Turtwig popped out from that white and red ball. She called out 'Turtwig, use Tackle!'. That Turtwig turned around, looked at her...and jumped at her, making her fall to the ground." She looked at the floor, as if picturing the whole scene.

"I had never seen a Pokémon attack a person of its own volition, especially like that. At least, not a trained one. After that, the other Pokémon we had kept, a Chimchar and a Piplup, jumped out of those balls, with no direction at all. They attacked, along with the wild Pokemon. Eventually, my assistant was unmoving. A Roserade wrapped her in vines and carried her off. I have no idea what they did with her...and I don't want to know."

Twinneedle was silent for a long time before finishing her tale. "As for me, I was knocked unconscious by a Lickitung. It just whacked me in the head with it's tongue. The entire attack on the town, start to finish...took twenty minutes." After finally finishing, Professor Twinneedle, the leading expert in the study of pokemon throughout the entire region, fell to her knees, put her head in her hands and let out a wail as she cried like an infant.

I had stayed silent throughout Ms. Twinneedle's story and was still quiet as she cried her eyes out. I figured it was better to let her do so than interrupt it. After about five minutes of sobbing, she finally seemed to have shed her last tear and looked at me, her eyes red and blue at the same time. "So, now you know exactly what happened here..." She seemed to look at me in a rage that I had never seen in a person before, but I looked down at her with an unbelieving face. "I'm...sorry. I can't imagine what you must have gone through...but..." I didn't know what to say. I had no words to describe what I was feeling and I doubted words could describe it. So, I let my actions speak.

I walked over to the Professor, outstretched my arms, and huge her. She seemed shocked for a moment, but accepted it, letting my arms wrap around her waist. We stayed like that for some time, until we finally both let go. She stood back up and looked at me, actually smiling. "Again, Jacob, I thank you."

She seemed to change in that instant, from an emotional wreck to the scientist within. She walked over to a corner of room and flipped a switch on a piece of machinery. In that moment, the electricity came on, the lab coming to life as lights flickered on and computers began whirring. The Professor had a serious look on her face as she spoke to me.

"What's your full name, kid?" I blinked and answered. "Jacob Ryan Spinders, Professor. My parents call me Spider, though." She looked at me, an amusement in her eyes. "Okay, first of all Jacob, stop calling me Professor. That title means nothing anymore, now that the thing I have studied my whole life has turned against me. My name is Jane. Use it."

I nodded as Jane walked over to a computer, logging in and beginning to type rapidly. "Okay Jane, whatever you say..." She stared at the computer screen as she spoke, looking at maps, data, and other things I didn't even about a minute, she looked at me curiously. "So, are you just going to stand there or..." I thought for a moment, then suddenly my eyes widened. "Um, Jane, which way did you say that Charizard was heading?"

She pointed to the west, in the direction of Lake Acuity. And Twinleaf Town. And my parents house. I was suddenly short of breath and I stumbled backwards, the realization hitting me. "Oh no...oh no..." I began running to the entrance. When I was there, I turned around. "Ms. Jane. I'll be back, I promise. Right now, I need to warn my parents." Jane nodded in understanding and waved me away, focused on her work.

I ran out of the lab, and in out of the ruins of Sandgem Town. The smoke was even stronger now and even settled out Route 201, but that didn't stop me or even slow me down. It took me about five minutes to come to the entrance of my hometown, but I stopped short. The smoke was so thick and black I could barely see. But...what I did see horrified me.

It was a small town, but that didn't matter. All the houses were fire and some of the trees had caught on too. Jerry's house had collapsed and I felt sorry for his family, but I'm not ashamed to admit that I had other things on my mind.

My house, my childhood home, was burning to the ground. It was a wonder that the foundation was still up. I ran as close as I could, but it was so hot that I started to sweat. I tried to look for any signs of life...and then I heard a piercing scream.

I have no idea how my mother had enough energy, life, or motivation to run out of that fire. Perhaps she saw me or was just thinking of me. Or maybe she just had a will to live. Either way, she ran out of that fire, looked at me, and fell to the ground, exhausted.

I immediately yelled, although I have no idea what or if I said anything intelligible and sprinted right to her as I took her in my arms, laying next to her. She was burned all throughout her body, her hair in curls of flame with red patches on her scalp. Her clothes were barely there and scorch marks were visible. She had tears in those green eyes that matched mine so perfectly and she could barely speak. I tried to say something, but she shushed me and made me listen. She put a disfigured Hans to my cheek as she spoke.

"Jacob...Spider...my son...I love you. I have always loved you. For the last eleven years, ever since I knew you existed, I was...overjoyed. Your father was too and we both always did the best we could for you. I know we weren't perfect, but I hope you remember us that way. Even if you don't, I forgive you. I just wish...we could have spent more time together. And Jacob...no matter what you think...it was never your fault... Remember that son...I...love y-"

At that moment, the world shook, the leaves in my mother's eyes died, and I truly knew what it was like to lose the one you love most. I want to say that everything was better after that...but that would be a cruel joke and a disgusting lie. She the first of my loved ones, minus my father, to die, but she wasn't even close to the last, even if she was the most traumatic.

Even after she had passed, her spirit moving onward, the smoke and flames all around me, one singular detail remains in my mind that will never leave: The deathly smell of Lavender.

**Hey guys! It's Drew, the author. So, for those of you that hate me, don't worry, all chapters aren't killing people violently. For those of you who love the death and drama, first WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? HIS PARENTS JUST DIED IN FRONT OF HIM! And,second, it will get darker at times, so you're welcome. Also, yes, the opening, may or may not be inspired by one or two video games that I play religiously. **

**Okay, I hate to bore you with a long authors note, but THIS IS IMPORTANT! So, I have a poll on my profile which has to do with this story. I can't say what exactly, since that would ruin the surprise, but if you could take a moment after reading this to vote, I would greatly appreciate it. Otherwise, I go to the RNG...**

**I'm done annoying you now, hehe. Please F&F (Fav and Follow) and R&R (Read and Review). The next chapter will be out hopefully later this week. Now, that's all, so cya! *smirks, fades***


	6. Chapter 5: An Offer I Can Refuse

_Seeing someone die for the first time is a strange experience. It's even weirder if it's someone you know. One minute, the can be perfectly fine, not a care in the world. The next, you slowly watch the life slip away from their eyes as the body goes limp and they cease to exist in this plane. I have no idea where a dead person's soul goes or if they even go anywhere. What I want to believe for my mother, however, is that she's watching right now and isn't disappointed in me. _

I have no idea exactly how long I stayed there clutching my mother's burned corpse, but it wasn't long enough. Eventually, I ran out of tears and simply dry heaved. Meanwhile, the fire continued to burn all around me , making me sweat, but I didn't care as the fire spread to the forest. When I had finally had enough, I walked out of my burning childhood home and didn't look back, holding on to my last image of the place when I had left earlier that morning.

I took my time getting back to the lab at first, not caring and walking in a daze. Shock, I suppose. However, smoke came at me from both directions and near choked me, causing me to speed up. At one point I even took off my shirt I felt so hot; my thin frame letting beads of sweat drip down my chest to my stomach, still ripe with baby fat.

I put my shirt back on when I neared town. The flames had died down by then and all that was left of the buildings was ash. As I walked into the lab, a cool air whooshed over me and I sighed in the artificially fresh air. Jane was looking at a readout while standing by the table I had first found her at. When she heard the door open, she looked up with those eyes made of ice.

I smiled slightly, then looked down as I thought of how to explain what had happened while I was gone without bursting into tears. Twinleaf looked at me, her icy eyes in a strange look of compassion. She shook her head, which told me not to say a word, as if she already knew. Maybe it was the look in my eyes, or my posture, or maybe just the smell of smoke and flesh on my clothes. Either way, I'm grateful to her for that.

After taking a deep breath, I strode to her and looked at the document as I stood next to her. "What's that?" I asked. She glanced at me, but kept an eye on the readout. "It's a message from my counterpart in Unova. Apparently, the same thing is going on there too." She waved to a small stack of papers on the desk. "All of the regions, in fact, have sent a confirmation of the incident." Twinneedle looked strangely passive at the revelation of that, but she had had time to ponder the implications of it.

I widened my eyes as I looked at her. "You mean...this is happening everywhere?" She simply nodded as she set the readout down and walked to a TV in a corner of the room. I tilted my head, curiously. "Why are we about to watch TV?" She gave me a firm stare as she turned a dial. "Because, I want to know how bad it is everywhere else. Now hush." I did so as a familiar blond cried her eyes out on the screen.

_**"...it was terrible. The Charizard just carried Jim, my cameraman, off. I tried to save him, run after him but..." **_More crocodile tears fell from her face. _**"It was too late. Then the rest of them came. Every kind of Pokémon from the region you can think of. They attacked people, including Nurse Joy. Even the children. I barely escaped with my life!" **_She looked frantic at that last statement, and her hands were wringing. A redheaded reporter holding a mic to her face asked a question, calmly. _**"And do you believe that there was a reason that you, and only you, escaped Sandgem Town?" **_The blond suddenly looked dried up now, her eyes not even red and her makeup peculiarly not smeared. She looked at the camera, a pleading in her eyes. _**"Yes, I do. I believe I was sent to warn people of what was coming, the preserve our race before it's destroyed. We need to band together before it's too late. And I think that I should-" **_At that moment, the camera went to static and an explosion could be heard from Jubilife City.

I looked at the television in awe as the former professor spoke what my thoughts. "That lying little-" She glared at the static ridden TV and turned it off. She looked extremely angry. "She didn't even try to save anyone! She ran off without even waiting to see what happened. How would she know what it means to actually see someone die in front of her own eyes!?" She banged her fists on the table angrily as I quietly watched. After a moment of seething, she closed her eyes, took a breath, and opened them again, looking at me.

"Forgive me, Jacob. We need to be strong at times like these." She looked in the direction of Jubilife City and spoke again to me. "No matter what, I am still a scientist. Therefore, I want to find out exactly what is going on. I intend to do so or die trying." The graveness of that didn't seem to register in her voice as she turned back to me. "And I want you to help me."

I looked at her strangely. "Me? You want me...to help you...figure out...this situation?" I spoke slowly, registering my own words as I did. I didn't understand at all; how could one of the former leaders of Pokémon research need my help, and how could I help in the first place?

She held up her hand, as if anticipating my questions. "Let me explain." She walked to one of the computers and typed on a few keys before images began popping up. Jane beckoned me to come and look.

The first image was of an ancient Pokemon fossil. "Since the beginning of time, Pokémon have existed. Among the first were Arceus, Mew, Dialga, Palkia, Celebi. Then even more, like the fossil Pokemon, Omanyte, Aerodactyl, Kabuto. Then even more, from regular Pokémon like Magby or Nuzleaf to Mythical or Legendary Pokémon seen maybe once in a lifetime, if that, like Jirachi, or the Legendary Birds or even the Lake Guardians."

She clicked a key and a black and white photo of a weird looking Pokeball emerged. "Of course, when humans came into being, they naturally wanted to study them. The first prototypes of Pokeballs were...less than effective. However, as it seems humankind always does, they didn't take no for an answer."

The next photo was of a Machamp helping carry steel bars to an unfinished building. "At first, we simply wanted to study them. But, over time, we began to realize that we could use them, to make our lives easier. Again, it seems humankind tried to find the easiest way out. That's probably where the philosophy most terrorist organizations had came from, too, unfortunately."

Now a photo of a very young Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket appeared. "These organizations all had different agendas, of course. Some actually thought they were doing good. Most, however, wanted the decidedly biggest prize there is: World domination."

An image of Celestic Town appeared on the screen. "Of course, Pokémon never give up without a fight. In time, people learned to build relationships with them instead of using them as tools. However, not everyone has agreed with the philosophy of Pokémon throughout the years. Even these days, some are entirely against the use of them."

The proceeding photo was of a basic Pokémon battle. "Then, as it seems we always do, humans became bored with simply connecting with Pokemon, so needed another way to stimulate ourselves. Being a natural aggressive race, battling was the natural answer. Now we fight them for sport and reward the for doing well, while also rewarding ourselves."

The photo after was of a fainted Pidgey, its trainer, a young boy, in tears. "However, just as Pokemon do, we eventually evolved into a race that didn't just battle for sport, at least not completely. Some say it the journey; others say to travel. Boys may want to seem cool, girls may want to prove themselves. The young want to live their dreams and the old want to make their last years worth it."

The final photo was of the Pokemon League, shining in its brilliance. "We all have to end our journey, however, no matter what the purpose. Whether that journey is life or simply our Pokémon journey. But, even when the journey ends, there is still a yearning to know what comes next."

Jane looked at me with steely blue eyes. My motivation has always been to help Pokémon and then,later on, to study them. However, as I've done more and more research, there seems to be a constant in all behaviors of Pokémon." She looked away from me and seemingly stared at something beyond the walls of her lab. "Pokémon are by no means stupid. They know when a human or even another Pokémon intends to harm them. Slowly, it seems like humankind has become more and more corrupt and pokemon have noticed. So, my theory is that they are stopping the whole of our kind before we get the chance to destroy them. Its survival of the fittest, a theory even the the most evolved and the most rudimentary species can comprehend."

Twinneedle looked at me, who had been trying to wrap my mind around what her point could be, and spoke. "However, Jacob, I have a plan, inspired by you, believe it or not." I looked at her incredulously as she continued. "You could have just left me behind, this town behind. You could have not tried to warn your family of the incoming danger. You didn't even have to bring up your worries about your friend."

The former professor's eyes softened as she continued. "But most of all, Spider, you have continued to listen to me talk, not even interrupting or interjecting once. You just listen and take everything I say, considering before you speak."

She walked closer to me, and put a hand on my shoulder. "You see, Jacob, you represent the good and innocent, the selfless in the world. And I believe that if I can simply gather all of the others left in the region like you, we may be able to stop this."

She pulled her hand away and walked around me, like a mad scientist around her creation. In a way, I was. "Its a fairly simple plan. I send you out into the world, to gather all the good souls left. You seem to have an eye for seeing the light in people and knowing the darkness in their hearts. But don't be fooled, many will try to deceive you, and take advantage of you. But, I believe, with my help, we can bring the good ones together, and, if necessary, rid the evils."

She glanced away from me and bit her lip as she spoke now. "I don't mean to lay my ideas on you. I may sound like I know what I'm talking about, but many others have different beliefs than I and will try to convince you that they are right. And they may well be, but others, including me, sadly, are too prideful to hear of it."

She made eye contact with me now as she sighed. "I will not lie to you Jacob. I want to use you, rather than go out myself. I understand if you think less of me for it, but I can only hope that I'm the worst you will encounter if you go."

She took a deep breath as she seemed to almost be finished. "Jacob, you may not understand everything I have told you, but I know you're not certainly not unintelligent. So, I leave the decision in your hands. Do you wish to help me in my quest to find the bright souls in the world or will you leave my mad ramblings and simply try to survive? I will not think less of you no matter your decision, but I want you to know: this is an offer you can refuse."

Jane Twinneedle was quiet at that point and sat at her computer now, leaving me time to think. At the time, I didn't fully understand her plan; even now I still don't, but I still considered it as best I could.

_When I look back at that moment, it seems as if the decision only took five minutes. Should I have thought about it longer? I don't know. I feel as if one way or another, either decision would have been wrong. It was as if I were choosing the lesser of two evils. I have often wondered, on the one hand, how a respected scientist could possibly believe in souls and the goodness of people's hearts saving the world. However, as I mentioned earlier, the end of the world can make people ponder even the most insane of theories. However, I made my choice, despite what I think now, in that moment about whether I believed her or not and it doesn't matter if I regret the decision. It only matters that I made it and what I did with it._

I don't quite remember what inspired me to lean one way or the other. Maybe it was her eyes, or her story or her words. Perhaps her reputation or the beliefs she held. Or, the most likely reason, is that I realized that no matter what I did,she had absolutely nothing to lose. And, being the kind soul I was, I couldn't leave her to be stagnant. I had to help her go the only direction she could: up.

"I accept." I simply said. Jane spun around in her seat at me, as if surprised. However, she smiled, an erratic joy in her eyes. "Thank you, Jacob. Together, I'm sure we can bring the region together and stop the Pokémon from attacking." She quickly got up and spoke rapidly, obviously excited, as she began gathering items.

"Our first target is Jubilife City,for several reasons. First, it is the closest, so we won't be wasting time, since we will need to go there anyway. Secondly, it's where the latest attack was, so maybe we can get some more insights into how they work and find survivors. And, most of all, it seems that everyone that we've encountered has fled that direction; your friend Jerry, Nurse Joy, and even that reporter."

She laid several items on the table in front of her and beckoned me forward. "Now, as I said, I'm not going to leave my lab. I need to communicate with my counterparts in different regions, her their ideas, and do more research into anything the can help us. However, I still want to be able to contact you." She held up a very expensive and modern looking watch and gestured to my wrist. "This is the newest Pokewatch. I see you have one already, but I feel this one may have more features." She removed the one already on my wrist and replaced it as she continued. It contains a clock, obviously, but it can also monitor your health, tell you of any pokemon near the area, and even has a map and a built in Pokedex. Just hold it up to a Pokemon to scan it, if you decide to get that close." She tapped the watch twice and it displayed a white screen. "It can also communicate with any other watches in the area, or in the contacts. Double tap it to see all the watches you have on file " Jane quickly demonstrated by adding her own and calling me on it, making a pinging sound. I tapped and the sound of her voice was amplified out of it. I then closed the call and looked up at her as she smiled.

Next, she gestured at about five Pokeballs. I raised an eyebrow, looking skeptical. She sighed. "Look, I have no idea if these will actually work, considering our situation. However, I can only hope that it will at least stun them or distract them, if nothing elsem and if you do catch one, bring it back soon as you can or put it in a PC, so I can access and study it."

Next she displayed different drinks: bottles of water, lemonade, even potions. She also had an array of berries. "These usually work on Pokemon, but research has shown that they can be beneficial to humans as well. Besides, we all get hungry and thirsty, especially when you're travelling."

Finally, she pulled out a red, black, and white back. "And this, dear Jacob, is to put all of it in. It's yours, no matter if we fall out. Think if it as a gift; a fly offered to the spider in exchange for not eating the grasshopper." I tried not to bristle at that analogy as I filled the bag with my newly acquired items. I put it on my back and blinked with my emerald eyes, marveling at how light it was. Jane Twinneedle crossed her arms and smiled at me, waving hair out of her icy eyes. "You actually look like you could have been a formidable trainer, Jacob." She gave me a smile that seemed genuine and her eyes seemed to be clear of any cloudiness in them. Then, she did something unexpected. She reached over the table, and ruffled my hair. I tried not to think not to think of my mom, but I had to admit that the sensation of it again felt good.

She stopped after a few moments and pulled away, even as she continued smiling. "I have faith in you, Jacob. Now, time to go save the world, my little Spider." I nodded as I turned away and began to walk to the entrance.

Throughout my trip there, I had barely talked and asked anything. However, now I had to ask a single question. I turned to her as I reached the exit, and she looked at me curiously. "Ms. Twinneedle...what if our plan fails?"

Jane Twinneedle, the former leader of Pokémon in the region, who believed in the goodness of people, thought for a long time on that question. The fact that she could not give a response was enough of an answer for me. That was the first time in my life that I knew the good guys didn't always win. However, I wanted to try everything in my power to change that, so I walked out of the laboratory, leaving the mad scientist behind, silently considering the question given to her by a child that she could not answer.

**Hey! It's Drew, the author. I know this chapter took a while, but I had more work than expected this week. Besides, I get mor inspiration during the weekends anyway, when I'm not focused on other things. I hope the size of the chapter is good and constantly working on making sure I can give as much as I can for every chapter. **

**I hope that you like the direction this story is going, as my mind is changing constantly as new ideas pop in my head. However, again, I always love hearing your opinions and criticisms and anything else you can think of, which is why I hope you, follow, favorite, read, review, and make an aspiring fanfic writers day. ;)**

**Oh, and also, I hate to sound annoying here, but my poll is still up on my profile. Again, it does affect my story, drastically, and I'll need time to make necessary changes depending on the final decision. To date... not very many people have voted, and I'm sorry that I have to ask but please, take a moment and vote after reading. It'll give you a voice and a choice into where this story goes and I really want to include my audience in this decision as much as possible. I know that it may seem small, one vote or one question, but it would mean the world to me. **

**Anywho, I hope that my writing and the dimensions I'm trying to give my characters goes well. If everything I say about the universe isn't exact, keep in mind that this isnt the same universe we know, as I've tried to establish simply by the existence of a different Pokémon professor and the unknown behaviors of Pokémon. However, I do try to keep lore as accurate as possible. **

**Okay, I realize that this note is too long, but its been almost a week and want to give you the information and opinions and whatnot that you deserve. Overall, my point is: Vote, follow, review, and give me any advice you so desire. I'd also like to hear your ideas on where this story is actually going. I love hearing ideas that I wish I had thought of first. :p**

**If you read all of this, thank you, and know that you are an amazing person, no matter what anyone else thinks. Goodbye, and good luck! Oh, and I changed my profile pic. Hope it looks good! *waves, fades***


	7. Chapter 6: The Pity of Joy

I walked to Route 202, towards Jubilife City, pack on my back and excitement running through my head. Despite the fact that something was wrong with Pokémon, in my young innocence, I saw it as an excuse to travel. And the journey would have been fine...if not for a few sites that I can never forget, no matter how hard I try.

It started out normal, besides the fact that there were no pokemon...at first. I got to a particular patch of grass and heard a rustling. I looked around, but didn't see anything. I walked a few more steps and heard it again. This time, I turned around and saw it, staring at me.

It seemed like a normal Bidoof: brown fur with a dark brown snout and small, red nose; cream colored markings on its face; round tufts of fur forming its tail; black paws with three toes; and its large incisors sticking out from its mouth. It's black eyes stared at me, as if in curiosity. I slowly held up my watch and an electronic voice spat out information.

Bidoof: The Plump Mouse Pokémon. With nerves of steel, nothing can perturb it. It is more agile and active than it constantly gnaws on logs and rocks to whittle down its front teeth. It nests alongside water. A comparison revealed that Bidoof's front teeth grow at the same rate as Rattata's.

The amount of information coming at me seemed helpful, even if it was a lot. I looked back at the Bidoof as it stepped closer to me with its paw. It slowly moved its incisor up and down like it was...hungry.

That's when it Tackled me, running against my leg, surprisingly fast, making me fall over. I landed in the soft grass on my backpack and it immediately jumped on my chest, jaws chomping and it's eyed twinkling with glee in a mad glare.

My eyes widened as pushed it off of me. One of the paws scratched my arm in the process, however, and a thin red line of blood appeared. I didn't pay attention to it, though, as I was running away, as fast as I could. I looked back after I ran for a minute and didn't see anything. I had lost it.

After I had a minute to rest, I looked at my right arm, the scratch bleeding profusely, probably from the adrenaline. It stung a little,if not too much, but my main concern was the blood. I didn't have any bandages when I checked my pack,so I had to improvise. I took of my shirt and tore a piece of the sleeve off, which I then wrapped around my wound tightly before tying a firm knot. It emitted a sharp pain when I knotted it,but then it simply became a dull ache and the bleeding soon stopped. Afterwards, I put my one-sleeved shirt back on, threw my backpack over my shoulder, and proceeded towards Jubilife City again, more cautiously now.

My second discovery was a lot less dangerous...but more worrisome. About ten minutes later, I saw a green tattered fabric on the ground. I looked closer at it, and even picked it up,before I came to a shocking conclusion: It was Jerry's, from that bag he always carried around. I searched for any sign of him, maybe a tuft of blond hair, a tear from his shirt, one of his shoes overturned even,but I didn't find any trace of him. Even so, I couldn't shake the overwhelming of dread that something had happened to my best friend.

The most disturbing discoveries nearly made me vomit. When I could see Jubilife City in the distance, I sat on a rock for a moment to rest. I heard a thump behind me and quickly turned around. Laying there was a man, dead, with his body contorted into strange angles under a tree. He had a camera frozen in a dead grip and I realized that this was the cameraman the blond reporter had seen get carried off. I turned away and ran from the body until I tripped. What I had tripped on was even worse.

There, staring at me with cold dead eyes, was Nurse Joy. Her hat was gone and her pink hair was torn, revealing a bloody scalp. She had tears all over her face and arms from what looked like birds pecking her over and over. There were also many kinds of feathers laying around her and she was frozen in the fetal position, a look of terror on her face. I tried not to cry as I got up and jogged the rest of the way to Jubilife.

I came to the outskirts and the first thing I noticed was how quiet it was. I expected a city full of people to hustle and bustle, with people yelling and high heels clacking and a million other noises, but it was pure silence. I saw a sign outside of Jubilife and couldn't help but laugh at the phrase: **Jubilife City: The city of joy. (The town of happiness where people gather). **How a city full of people could be so hushed is something I didn't want to know. However, I continued into the city, my footsteps the only sound.

I first stopped at the Pokemon school. The doors were open and I began to walk in, but an overwhelming stench took over as i suddenly realized that I was smelling decay. I couldn't bear to go any further, not wanting to know what had happened to the children who simply wanted to learn or the teachers who took satisfaction from the joy in a child's eyes.

I passed the Pokemon Center as I ran off, but didn't pay attention to it. I didn't want to find another dead nurse. I then looked to one of the crowned jewels of Jubilife: The TV station, where everything from news to lotteries could be held. I noticed, again, no people around, but also something strange: a smoking hole in the side of the building, as if something had exploded. I cautiously held a Pokeball and looked nervously at my watch as I went inside.

It was chaos. Papers were everywhere and the inside looked destroyed, as if it were a battle ground. There must have been dozens of bodies, including a clown and many reporters and office workers. I notice that the redhead and the blond were nowhere to be seen and I couldn't tell it that was a blessing or a curse. That was when I heard a rustling behind the front counter.

"Who's there?" I yelled. I figured that I would have alerted my presence sooner or later, so I figured I may as well when I was expecting it. Suddenly, a figure emerged from behind the desk. A human figure.

She looked to be in her twenties, with her black hair in a ponytail and brown eyes red rimmed with tears. Her chocolate skin was trembling as she looked at me and stuttered, with glasses shaking violently on her head. "Who are y-y-you?" She asked, scared out of her mind. I calmly smiled and put my hands up as I approached her slowly. "I'm Jacob. I've come from Twinleaf Town. What's your name?" I asked, trying to be gentle.

She sniffed as she said "A-Angela. Angela S-S-Simmons." She stood up and I noticed that her clothes had tears and maybe even burn marks with a gash in her exposed left shoulder. She seemed disheveled, and walked with a limp around the counter. I looked with unashamed worry and curiosity at her as I asked "What happened?" She looked at me with terror in her eyes and simply said "It w-w-was h-horrible..."

I tried to calm her down, and we sat on a couch in the lobby. I patted her on the back softly and she cried for a few minutes before she finally became quiet. She looked at me and gave me a very small smile. "Thank y-you, J-Jac-cob." I smiled and hugged her, as she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me back.

After about a minute of that, we finally let go and I looked into her eyes, kindly. "So, Angela, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened? Where are all the people?" Angela closed her eyes suddenly, as if not wanting to relive her terrible experience, but when she opened them again, she seemed to have a look of resolve, however slight it may have been. She floded her hands in her lap and looked down at them and spoke in a strange tone, almost as if reciting from a script.

"It was j-just a normal day. People w-were going about, l-lotteries were being announced, and t-the clown was being so j-j-jolly. Then there was a t-terrible commotion. From the front counter, I could s-see a blond woman who I recognized as a reporter. She c-came around often for work. She was talking about an event that she had witnessed n-near Twinleaf. Through the o-open door I could hear her talking, but I honestly couldn't r-r-really comprehend what she was saying. That's when the attack began."

Angela closed her eyes again and curled her hands into fists, still in her lap. "I'd never actually s-seen a C-Charizard before. It was so huge. I would have called it m-majestic had it not started breathing flames everywhere. People d-disentigrated before my very eyes. The city suddenly seemed to empty, citizens either l-locking themselves in or running out of town. The two reporters did the latter, while me and most of m-my colleagues did the former. After the Charizard left, we thought we were s-safe...our security was short lived..."

The dark-skinned woman composed herself, choking back tears. She seemed a lot younger than twenty and much more like a child, but she continued on regardless. "There was an explosion, someone s-said that a Graveler had used Self-Destruct, and they came pouring in. Dozens of P-pokem-mon of all kinds, ones that I never evem knew could exist in this region. People ran, trying to escape, but they quickly perished by the sheer amount blocking them. Others sought refuge upstairs, but some followed. I-I even heard glass breaking, I assume the windows, and so many s-screams. And all I could do was stand at my counter, frozen."

The young adult choked back a sob, reaching what felt like the climax of her tale. "M-my friend was being chased by an Audino of all things. He t-tripped and yelled for help. I snapped o-out of my state and ran to his aid, b-but...I was too late. A Magmar made him unrecognizable and the heat was so much that it caused my skin to welt. Then I tripped hard on my l-leg and had to crawl under the counter, doing n-nothing but listen as the cries for help grew q-quieter and quiet-er-"

Angela's voice cracked as a sob came through and she grew quiet. She removed her glasses and held one of her hands to her eyes, rubbing them. She put her glasses back on and was silent, apparently over with her experience.

I digested this information in my head, giving both me and her time to deal with the situation that we were in. After I had thoroughly steeled myself and finished analyzing her story, I spoke, calmly as I could, which I'm sure wasn't much. "Angela...I'm so sorry. I wish I could help in some way, that I could reverse all that's happened...but what's done is done, and we need to move on."

Angela looked at me sharply, a mix of worry and shock on her face "W-what are you talking about. M-my friends are dead, Pokemon have gone certifiably insane, and I can hardly w-w-walk. You're a child, how can you be so calm about a-all this?"

I took a moment to think. I wasn't calm, not in the slightest; I was actually terrified. And yet, I knew that, even if I didn't believe in Dr. Twinneedle's plan, I still had to have hope. I couldn't just give in to despair and let it overcome me. Even if it took the rest of my life, I wanted to set things right, somehow, even if that was impossible. And I couldn't do that if I focused on the past. I had to move on to the future. I didn't know how to explain all of this to Angela, since I barely knew what I was thinking, but I tried to comfort her all the same.

"Ms. Simmons...I don't know how I can tell you that everything is going to be okay and that this will all just disappear, because i doubt it will be that easy. But, maybe, just maybe, if we move forward, we can find a way out of this. Even if it costs us something greater than ourselves...but if it saves even one person from going through what we have, isn't it worth it ti try?" I clasped the receptionist's hands and looked through her spectacles, searching for some glint of understanding.

She blinked slowly, as if I had just spoken Eevee to her, and slowly shook her head side to side. Then she spoke "I can't believe it...I can't believe that a ten year old is smarter than me and much more optimistic in this situation." Angela's eyes seemed to solidify like browns orbs, and she seemed more confident, or at least a little less frightened, even if her voice seemed to betray that image. "You're r-right, Jacob. Even if this crisis never ends...even if w-we have no idea how to even begin changing this world...we need to t-try."

The twenty something stood up, slowly, so as not to put too much strain on her leg and looked at me, showing a small smile. "Guess we can't stay h-here, can we?" I nodded, returning the gesture and standing as well. I held onto her and helped her as we walked out. When we were about to go out the door, however, she looked back at the lobby, or, rather, at a burned body in the lobby. She seemed to give a faint smile and mouth a few words to it. I didn't ask as we left, but I like to believe that the words she spoke to her deceased colleague in that moment was "I'll make things right."...

**Okay...I know that I've been on hiatus forever and that this chapter isn't exactly long. However, I had a massive case of writer's block. I can't tell you how sorry I am, but I think I'm getting my groove back a bit. I also have another fic I'm collabing on at the moment, so this won't have my full attention, but I promise that I'll get back to this one. i have more ideas and I really don't want to just abandon all of you who took the time to read this. To help me know that you still want me to continue this, don't forget to review, since I do loved knowing what you think. Also, you if you haven't by now, despite my hiatus, please follow and favorite. It makes me feel good when I know that people want to see more from me.**

**Oh, and for those of you paying attention, I got some of this info from Bulbpedia, like Bidoof's Pokedex entry and the sign outside Jubilife City. I can't take credit since I barely remembered any of what I read after I wrote it down XD. However, I'll probably still take some liberties in the future and not be completely accurate, since this is A/U. And one more things, for you reference seekers out there: I recently became obsessed with Danganronpa, so I may have dropped a small ref to that in there somewhere, hehe. Don't worry, I've got many more references to stuff waiting in the wings. Anywho, that's all. Until next time, which I hope will be soon, so long! *fades out***


	8. Chapter 7: The Center of It All

_Hope is a strange concept. To have hope, you must have blind faith that in something that will probably never happen. In addition, to have hope, you must first have no hope to begin with. You cannot build hope upon hope, only manifest it when all is lost and when you have nothing to lose. And if you don't create hope when you are only in the depths of despair, it's meaningless and fleeting, fated to disappoint. But, despite all of this, hope is one of the strongest forces the human beings have created. Perhaps that's because hope is the easy way out._

Angela and I made our way out, heading towards the exit of the silent metropolis, when my Pokewatch began buzzing. I tapped it twice and Jane's voice exclaimed out of it. "Spider? Spider, are you there?"

I smiled as I replied. "Yes, Jane, loud and clear." She then asked what my status was, if I was in Jubilife City yet, and I took on a more somber tone as I answered. "Yeah, I have, Professor. It's...not a pretty sight. The place is completely deserted, save for the deceased corpses all around. Oh, and Angela."

I could hear the confusion in the lady's voice. "Angela? Who's Angela?" She then gasped. "Does that mean you found a survivor?" The joy entering her was apparent and it made me glad. That's when the receptionist herself answered.

"H-hello. This is Angela. Angela S-Simmons. I'm a receptionist, well, f-former receptionist at the TV Station..." Her constant worry was ever in her voice and I doubted, even in her more confident state, that it would ever go away. I even wondered if she had been a stutterer before the world went to hell. Either way, it would be a long time before she would ever feel safe, if that even came to be.

Jane Twinneedle's voice told me that she was simply elated. "Oh, Angela, great to meet you, dear! I hope you haven't been through too awful of an experience, honey. Jacob, send her back to my lab, and I'll keep her safe. Besides, it would be nice to have some company." Maybe she was just lonely, but I had the feeling that Jane was ecstatic to have another "pure soul" around. Unfortunately for her, I had to Rain on her parade.

"There's a small problem with that, Prof. Angela's leg is injured. I'm not sure exactly what it is, it might even be broken. Either I need to somehow fix her up, although I'm not sure with what supplies, or I have to accompany her back to you..." I trailed off, unsure of what to do. Luckily, the former Professor's voice had an answer.

"Oh, nonono, Spider; your journey is far too important to stop and backtrack. Just go to the Pokemon Center and treat her leg There should be ample medical supplies, and it should be easy enough to make a stint, at least. Then she can walk back, as it's not that far. Trust me, Jacob, she'll be fine; I'll make sure of it." Her voice sounded so sure, but maybe that was just so I would go along with her. Either way, I fell for it and agreed. We concluded our talk, saying goodbye to each other, and I hung up my Pokewatch.

Lucky for us, we happened to be right next to the short street that led to the Center, so me and Angela made our way there. However, when we got closer, I slowed and Angela copied my movement. There was no telling what was in there, considering I had skipped it earlier. After bringing out a Pokeball (and calming Angela after she flinched at the sight of it), I stepped to the door. It didn't move.

Normally, all Centers had automatic doors that would open for anyone who stood in front of it, so this immediately put me on edge...yet gave me hope. Maybe Nurse Joy was in there. Or other survivors! Maybe the Pokémon hadn't attacked the Center. In fact, as I studied it, it didn't even looked damaged. The only eerie thing about it was that the lights were off, so I couldn't see inside. However, I rationalized in my young brain that maybe anyone inside was just hiding, not wanting to divert attention to themselves. With this thought in mind, and with Angela's help, we pulled one of the doors open.

You ever go somewhere where it's always crowded and then you go for some reason when it's not and it just feels...weird? Almost unnatural? Yeah, that's how this felt. There was not a sign of life in that Center. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound, and there was no one, living or dead, in sight. My mind flashed for a moment to the Nurse Joy who I had seen on the road, but then quickly dismissed. Surely, the sisters hadn't all suffered the same fate. There were dozens of them, from what I had heard, anyway. Even if I hadn't seen one yet, I was certain for some reason that I would meet at least one of them soon.

Anyway, I'm getting off track. Point is, no one was there. Me and my new companion made our way through the Center, heading to the back. I expected someone, or even something, to pop up at any second, but by the time we had made it to the supply closet, it was clear we were all alone.

At this point, perhaps from fright and perhaps from exhaustion, the chocolate skinned woman fell onto a bed and let out a sigh. "I h-hope we're safe." She said simply. I didn't say anything, but I silently hoped that we were too.

Since Angela was already lying down, I took it upon myself to look for supplies. I wasn't exactly sure how to make a stint at ten, but I figured it wasn't that difficult. After grabbing some bandages, a towel, a clipboard, and a band aid for myself. What followed was an...aggravating 10 minutes of me and my short term partner working together to make workable stint that wouldn't fall apart. Eventually, we had fashioned a makeshift one, using the clipboard as the base and wrapping the towel around it, using the long bandage for extra support. When we had finally finished, Angela could walk without limping.

I looked at the rest of her leg, noticing the welts she had mentioned. Thinking quickly, I looked for some Burn Heal, and applied it to her. After getting over her momentary confusion, Angela gave me a look of thankfulness. I tried not to blush as I looked away and focused on my injury. I pulled off the sleeve I had put on my scratch earlier, seeing it had bloomed a brownish-red color. I applied my band-aid to my cut, and couldn't help but notice Angela staring with a mix of concern and terror. I flashed her a smile, my eyes telling her to not worry about it. She seemed to get the message and looked away, getting up to test her leg. She wobbled for a second, but was able to steady herself.

A few silent and slightly awkward moments later, one of us spoke: "S-so, Jacob...I guess this is where we say goodbye?" I didn't really have a response, just standing there. I had only known the woman for less than an hour, and yet I didn't want to see her go yet. It was nice having a partner. So, like any ten-year-old who doesn't wasn't something to end, I made an excuse for it to last longer.

"At least let me walk you to the entrance of town..." I said, trying to smile. Whether she could see that I was hesitant to see her leave and my poor excuse to hold on to her, or she also wanted to stay with me too, I'm not entirely sure. Regardless, a sad smile touched her lips as she nodded. Without wasting another moment, I began walking, passing her, when she locked her right arm with my left. Taking it in stride, and interlocking, we walked almost peacefully through the Center.

If anyone were there to see us, I'm sure we would have looked like we were a young couple or brother and sister strolling though a park on a Sunny Day. I can't explain why we felt so comfortable in each other's presence as we were about to split apart that day, but maybe it was just that power of friendship I had heard so much about...On the other hand, we could have just been desperate with no better options on the horizon for buddies. Either way, I can honestly say that that short walk from the Pokémon Center to the outskirts of the silent city was one, and still is, one of the fondest memories I would have for a while.

Our blissful journey ended when we came to the sign leading back into the metropolis. After a few silent moments, we let go of each other...only to come together again, this time in a hug. It could have been hours, it could have been seconds, but that hug felt as if it could last forever. It didn't, though, as Angela pulled away. She bit her lip and averted her gaze, interested much more in the ground as she spoke.

"J-Jacob...I want to thank you...for all you've done for me. If I hadn't met you...I think I would have just waited to d-d-die in that lobby..." The twenty something looked up, removing her glasses as she rubbed her eye. "I-i hope that we'll m-meet again...it's nice to know that someone like you is out there in this w-world...caring enough to take the t-t-time to help me when I was...not even strong enough to move..." She put her glasses back and now her brown eyes met my green ones. Clearly, she was expecting some sort of response.

I held her hand, gave an overly confident grin, and said "I know we'll meet again, Ms. Simmons. You're not going that far, Y'know. Heck, if I had time I'd race ya!" I winked as I made her giggle, glad to see her face brighten with my humor. With that, she let go of my hand, turned, looked once more over her shoulder, both at me and what she was leaving behind, and walked off in the direction of Jane's lab.

**Hey, peepz, it's Drew. Yes, I know it's been a while, and yes, I know this chapter is short, but I promise that I have good reasons and future plans. Without boring you, basically, a mix of writer's block, school, and working on my other fic (which if you've read, and you know how slow I write, you can see why it would take me so long to write those WAY too lengthy chapters Lmao) has kept me busy. However, every review, every good word, every follow, every favorite, heck every view keeps me going. So, please, keep going. You guys are why I write, after all! :D**

**Anywho, I will make my chaps longer again, but I REALLY wanted you to know this ISN'T cancelled, not by a long shot. I made a commitment to this fic and I'm sticking with it! Anywho, now that the serious stuff is outta the way, couple things.**

**First, I only put one reference in this short chap (unless you want to count the move names I used for certain weather elements :P) and it's very obviously Danganronpa. I mean, if you don't know what it is, then you don't know Danganronpa, which is sad, but I can relate, since my obsession is recent (but also REALLLLLLLLLY HUGE). **

**Secondly, I must address an issue that somehow has slipped through the cracks which I noticed while making this chap during the latest edit; namely (quite literally) Jane. Now, in my first chapter, I referred to her as Professor Pineneedle, of course as a play off on the usual name theme of Professor's. However, it seems that I have also, and more frequently, been calling her "Twinneedle". Again, I have no idea HOW I missed this, and I'm actually surprised no one pointed it out. Anyway, to clear up any further confusion, her name will stay Twinneedle. For some reason, it's catchier, and I'd rather mess up her name in one chapter than all of them XD**

**And, finally, if you recall, I whined about my poll when I last talked to you guys. And, well, it's still up, so if you "want" to vote, you can, however, I do have a winner. I'll save who it is for when the time comes, but I will say it was a close match between 3 in particular, only a vote separating them. But, I DO want to say thanks for those of you who took enough time to do so and lead me to this conclusion. **

**Okay, I don't want this note to be longer than the actual chapter, so I'll stop here. Again, thank you to all of you who read this, I love you all, and, as always: Follow and Favorite, and, a new and improved request, rather than "Read and Review", I'll start saying "Refer and Review". And, as always, I'm ALWAYS up for any kind of advice or constructive criticism. So, don't hold back, the reason I write is for you guys. Anywho, that's all for now my peepz. Cya! *fades out***


	9. Chapter 8: The Flora and the Fawn

_I've heard the phrase "Never mess with Mother Nature". Usually, I assumed that this was either an old adage about how to treat Pokémon, or some new age radicalist movement that demanded that some force higher than Pokémon existed. However, I've come to realize that this mere phrase goes a lot deeper than what my shallow mind once thought. The real message is that if you mess with this world, it'll mess with you a thousand times worse, because it never forgets and is much stronger than we know. If only I had listened..._

After Angela had disappeared from my sight, I turned back to the silent City of Joy. It had seemed like such a long time since everything had been normal, but in reality, it was only noon, the hot sun brightly shining as if toying with me on how this day should have gone. Regardless, I wasn't focused on the sun, instead wondering where I would go next.

I tapped my Pokewatch and scrolled to the map of the region, zooming in on the area surrounding Jubilife. To my left was Canalave City, which I recalled was an old port city that also housed a library, but when I looked closer, I saw a small indicator that it was a water route. And, being ten years old, I wasn't that good of a swimmer, so that option would have to wait.

Straight ahead was Floaroma Town, a small valley that was famous for it's flowers as well as supplying the region energy via windmills. I pondered going there but then I saw what lay to the east: Oreburgh City. I recalled Roark on my TV just earlier that day, and I just had to wonder if he was okay. Plus, the trainer in me knew that Oreburgh would have been my next stop anyway, since that's where trainers usually got their first badge. So, looking away from my watch and in the direction of Oreburgh, I shouldered my backpack a little higher and was on my way.

As I walked down Route 203, I couldn't help but notice how...peaceful it seemed. Sure, it was as silent as the city behind me, but it seemed like under normal circumstances, such a quiet path right next to a place as busy as Jubilife would be a welcome relief. And, of course, that relief ended about as quickly as it had began.

While I was distracted by the simplicity of the very short trail, I almost ran into a huge wall made of rock. Luckily, I stopped myself before I could, but then I looked at this barrier in front of me and a sense of dread started to take over.

The entrance to Oreburgh Gate had apparently suffered a cave-in, because where the opening to it should be was only stone and dirt. After standing there stunned for a moment, I, for reasons I can only explain as shock, I tried to dig out the entrance. It was futile, of course, the rocks being so heavy that I couldn't even lift one. So, after my desperate attempt at heroism had failed, I stood there lamely and pondered my next move.

I had considered calling Jane again, but I felt as if she would have her hands full with Angela by now, so that was out. I then pulled up my map again and then looked for an alternate route to Oreburgh.

The only way was a long trek that started with Floaroma Town, after which you would pass through Eterna Forest, then the city by which it shared it's name. Following that, it was a straight shot down through Cycling Row until you reached Oreburgh City. Luckily, the detour didn't seem too long to me, figuring it would maybe take a day at most. With my destination and means of getting there set, I walked away from the entrance to Oreburgh and started my own way there.

It didn't take long for me to reach Jubilife again. Despite how uneasy it made me, it already seemed familiar to me. But, I couldn't stop and stay, so I forced myself to keep walking as I began north to Route 204.

Just as I was exiting the metropolis, my Pokewatch began to buzz. I looked to see that it was Jane, even though it couldn't have been anyone else. I immediately answered it and came to hear the professor's voice once again. "Hello? Jacob, are you there?"

I nodded, then felt like an idiot for doing so. I would really need to get used to this. I responded "Yes, Jane, I'm here. Is something wrong?" For a few seconds, my mind thought that something may have happened to Angela, but those thoughts quickly dissipated when Twinneedle answered.

"Oh, no, quite the contrary, Spinders. Angela just arrived, in fact. She seems a bit shaken by some...things she saw on her way back, but physically she's alright, aside from her leg." I was confused for a moment before it dawned on me that I hadn't warned Angela of the bodies near the path. My heart sank in my stomach as I spoke.

"Oh, um, yeah...I probably should have mentioned this before. There were a couple of...corpses on Route 202. Namely, the cameraman and Nurse Joy..." The shame/sorrow in my voice was evident, I'm sure, as I could hear the former professor make an unsurprised, but understanding 'Hmph' noise through the speaker.

"Well, that's a real shame...no wonder the poor girl is so freaked out..." Almost as an afterthought, she added "You should really mention these things sooner, Spider." I wasn't sure if the tone of her voice had contempt or pity, but neither sounded very pleasing, so I was glad when she quickly moved on, saying "Anyway, where are you now?".

I bit my lip and spoke as calmly as I could. "Well, I was headed to Oreburgh, but the entrance has completely collapsed, so I'm taking the long way around. I'm about to head from Jubilife and see if I can get to Floraroma Town, then go from there." I thought I could almost hear the approval in Twinneedle's voice when she spoke again.

"Good. Very good. Just be careful, there's no telling what's out there, Spider. Be sure to keep me posted. I'll be checking back in before the day ends, and I encourage you to do the same." She paused for a moment, as if mulling over something. After a few moments, she said slowly "Would you like to talk to Ms. Simmons here?" My ears perked up as I responded affirmatively.

I could hear the watch being handed off to my companion as she spoke, nervous as always. "H-hi, Jacob. It's g-g-good to hear your voice..." It warmed my heart to hear hers too, but I soon bit my tongue at her next words. "There were s-s-some awful th-things on that tra-a-ail, Jacob. B-b-bod..." She couldn't finish the sentence and I wasn't about to let her.

"I know, I know, I royally screwed up." I cut in. "I should have told you. It just...slipped my mind, I guess." I was quiet before continuing, my thoughts in a jumble. "It just...felt nice to have someone around and I got distracted. I think I even forgot about how bad things were for a while." A light blush hit my cheeks as I relived that moment...

_Let me be clear right now: I did NOT have feelings for Angela. Sure, it was nice to have someone around, but keep in mind that I was 10 and she was AT LEAST TWICE my age. Anyway, what emotions I did feel for her were much more on an emotional level, as in I sympathized with how fragile she was and felt she was too good of a person to get hurt. Basically, I just had the need to protect her since no one else would. Think of me as a bodyguard with a katana and her being a delicate flower. I could save her, but if I wasn't careful, I could just as easily hurt her. _

Angela seemed to process those words before responding. "I-it's okay, Jacob. I u-understand. We all forget things somet-t-times. And b-b-besides, I liked having you around t-too." The blush on my face refused to go away. Honestly, I just wasn't good at taking compliments, so I had to change the subject.

"Either way, I'll make sure that it won't happen again. I just need to be sure that I give fair warning next time and pay attention to my surroundings " I had an affirmative, almost confident note in my voice as I spoke. "Anyway, I need to go if I'm going to make it to Oreburgh, so maybe we'll talk later " I put on my most friendly and casual tone as I spoke, hoping that the woman would think that I was fine on my own. When she gave an 'Okay' and handed the watch back to Jane, I was satisfied.

"I won't keep you any longer, Spider. Be on your way to Floaroma and be sure to check in with me as soon as you can. I don't want you going silent on me without knowing where you are, you hear me?" I gulped slightly as I told her that I understood, and with that, she hung up. I sighed looked up from my watch and shook my head slightly as I continued on the way to Floaroma Town.

In the middle of the route, there was a small cave called the Ravaged Path. It was fairly easy to see, as it was the only notable thing on the path, and it didn't take long for me to make it there. Still, I saw no one (or thing) as I headed there. When I finally reached the cave, I went inside, and waited for my eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. As they did, I noticed a slight problem.

In front of me were three rocks that went up to about my chest. They looked as if that could have been broken...perhaps by a Pokémon move or something, but I didn't have any Pokémon, nor anything else to break these things. So, I had to improvise. Luckily, I had a small frame, and there was a space in between 2 of the rocks, that if I went in a diagonal direction, I could slip through them and make it to the other side. After about half a minute of making sure I could make it through without getting stuck, I did so rather easily. Once I was through, I made my way out, not wanting to spend another minute in the place.

I came back out to the bright sun, but it didn't seem as bright as before, probably because it was getting later. Either way, with no time to waste, I bounded up the rocky steps that would lead right in to Floaroma Town.

I could smell the place before I saw it. It was a sweet smell of hundreds, maybe even thousands of flowers of all different kinds. I couldn't help but to stop and smell the flowers, breathing in the intoxicating scent as I sighed in approval, my senses thanking me. And then, I walked through the arched gate to see what could only be Floaroma Town.

A light wind blew in my direction as the sweet aroma of flowers overtook me yet again. I opened my eyes after a fresh breath to note a sign that confirmed my suspicions: **Floaroma Town: Vivid & Scented (The town that smells vividly of flowers)**. However, that sweet smell was soon replaced with a bitter taste as I realized that, although it might be peaceful, that there was no one here as well. There were few houses, but they seemed abandoned, so that left the Pick a Peck flower shop. I had heard that they sold different flowers and seeds so you could grow your own all over the region. They even had berries, which was pretty useful...or would have been, anyway...

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard what I can only describe as a howl of pain. I looked around and determined that the cry had come from the meadow behind Floaroma Town. I couldn't see it, due to the trees blocking it, but I figured that it must have been a Pokémon, thinking that no human could make a noise like that.

I could have run. I could have ignored it. I could have kept on going like it had never happened. However, a part of me, that natural curiosity instilled in most kids my age at the time, urged me forward. So, after finding the small clearing in trees that led to the field of flowers, I took a deep breath, walked through, and looked for the source of the anguish. I could not have been prepares for what it was.

It was a Deerling, in Spring Form given that it was September, it back covered in short pink fur. It had the usual yellow tuft of hair on its head in between its ears and similarly colored fur separating it's back and peach colored belly. It lay in the fetal position, it's pink tail limp and it's black hooves curled together. It almost looked like it was asleep, and I may have even thought that...were it not for the blood.

Three huge claw marks were on the Deerling's side. Given the blood mixed with the grass and unnaturally red flowers around it, I could only assume that it had been thrashing in pain not long before. I inched closer to it, not worried about if it would attack me. Even if it had wanted to, I don't think it would have had the strength or means to do so. When I was almost directly in front of it, an electronic voice emitted from my wrist and broke the eerie silence.

Deerling: The Season Pokémon. The color and scent of their fur changes to match the mountain grass. When they sense hostility, they hide in the grass. The turning of the seasons changes the color and scent of this Pokémon's fur. People use it to mark the seasons. Their coloring changes according to the seasons and can be slightly affected by the temperature and humidity as well.

I was slightly annoyed at how redundant it sounded when mentioning the fur, but I supposed that was the Pokemon's most notable feature. Anyway, that wasn't what was important right now. What mattered was that there was a clearly injured Deerling in front of me and I was unsure of what to do. Yes, my first instinct had been to help it, of course, but what if it thanked me by trampling me to death with those hooves? And yet, as I looked at the creature, it's doe eyes pleading, it's shallow breath making it's body slowly go in and out, I couldn't bear to turn the poor thing away.

I moved quickly, removing my backpack and unzipping it, going through my supplies. First, I grabbed some water, opening the bottle and pouring it on the little deer's wounds. It winced a little, but soon the blood had washed off and I could see the marks more clearly. They looked long, but luckily weren't very deep. In addition, the bleeding had seemed to stop, although there was no telling how much blood the poor thing had lost, given the amount scattered around it's body.

I didn't know what exactly to do with the wounds, not having any earlier medical supplies left, since I would have brought some if I knew I would need it soon, so I had to improvise. I took a Full Heal, one of two I had been given, and sprayed it onto the wound, rubbing it in with my bare hands. The season Pokemon let out a tiny shriek and thrashed a little, but quickly stopped in what I can only assume was the medicine taking effect. I smiled a little to myself at my work, but I wasn't quite finished yet

I looked trough the Berries section of my pack until I found what I had been looking for. Carefully, I held a Sitrus Berry up to the Pokemon's nose, hoping it would notice. It didn't take long for it to and I gently fed it to the deer, its tongue taking it and teeth crunching. After what felt like ten seconds, the effect was noticeable. Its breathing became less ragged, and it began to move. Soon, the pink deer tried to stand, slowly but surely succeeding. Its legs shook, but were still solid as it took a few steps in a small circle, testing its own strength. After a full circle, it came face to face with me, still kneeling.

The Deerling cocked its head as if regarding me for the first time. It's eyes seemed to be studying me. I recalled the Pokedex entry saying that the creature could sense hostility, but that didn't worry me. I had just saved its' life, after all. After it looked me over, dark pupils met my green irises. Then, something I didn't expect happened: The Deerling, with its soft tuft of fur, and walking ever so closer to me, snuggled against me.

If a Pokémon could smile on its own, this one definitely did. Getting over my shock, I of course cuddled it back, hugging its back and belly, taking care not to touch its likely sore scratches. After it had shown its gratitude, it quickly stepped back and regarded me one more. Then, it slowly turned away and headed into the forest at the edge of the meadow, slowly walking towards it.

I won't lie and say I wasn't upset. If I had been a more selfish kid, I would have caught that thing immediately, assuming that it was paying me back for saving its life and making it my first Pokemon. But, as I looked at the wide eyes of the small deer, I knew that it wanted to be on its own for a while. And while I was worried about it being attacked again, somehow I figured that it would be more careful from now on.

So, as the Season Pokémon came to the edge of the field of flowers, it looked back at me one more time, doing a full 180 and facing me fully. I can't be sure, but I could swear that it nodded at me, like a final sign of appreciation. Then it turned it's pink tail to me and skipped off in a bouncy gait.

I was left standing on the flower filled meadow unsure of what to do or how I felt. Yet, as I gathered my bearings, and my supplies, I had a strangely warm feeling inside. I flinged my backpack over my shoulder and began walking out of the meadow back the way I came. The last thought I had when looking back at that blood soaked area and where the Deerling had run off was that it wouldn't be the last time I would be seeing that exact Pokemon. There was no way of me knowing if that were true or not, of course, but something inside made it ring true, and with my head and heart held high, I turned away from the bloodied flowers, heading back to Floaroma Town.

**Hey, peepz, its Drew, the author. First off, I can't believe that I have an update already either. This section of the story just excited me a lot and I let the creativeness flow, I guess. I can't guarantee that future updates will be this quick, but I promise that I will try my best. I'm honestly excited for the next bit and already have it worked out in my head. The hard part is just writing it out, lol.**

**Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Yes, I did divert from the usual path in games and such, and you can expect more of that. This entire fic is unconventional, so why would you expect our next stop to be anything less? ;)**

**Also, I didn't hide any references (on purpose anyways) in this chapter, but if I accidentally mentioned something, point it out, Lmao. I might be a creative genius after all! :D**

**Anyway, I'll end this boring Author's Note with the usual. Be sure to F&F (Follow and Fav) if you haven't already, and R&R (Refer and Review). Honestly, every new person who I see is interested in this keeps me going, and I could never do it without each of you cheering me on in your own little ways. Whether its criticism (constructive, ofc) or advice or just a "Hey, this actually seems kinda decent and I wanna see where you go with this, so keep going.", I'm always happy to hear from you guys!**

**Welp, I guess that's all folks. Until next time. Cya! *fades out***


End file.
